I Will Believe
by Itsuki Miye
Summary: UA,SONGFIC,ONESHOT, paixões inesperadas, coisas que não podemos mudar, arrependimentos, para saber mais, Leia!,


**I Will Believe**

N/a: oi pessoal, mais uma fanfic, outra songfic, talvez vcs já tenham escutado essa música, é I Will Believe da Cascada, amo essa música e a tradução me inspirou, só avisando que a fanfic é UA( Universo Alternativo) e o casal será...basta ler xD, beijo e eu não sei se já fizeram esse casal antes, mas acho que não, então talvez essa seja a primeira fanfic no Brasil desse casal, mas se eu estiver errada, por favor me avisem.

---------------------------------------------------

**It's over boy**

_Está acabado garoto  
_**Everyone can tell**

_Todo mundo pode contar_

**No need to hide it from your friends**  
_Não precisa esconder dos seus amigos_

Uma jovem mulher de 24 anos, cabelos medianos, mais ou menos nos ombros, róseos, olhos muito verdes, quase esmeraldas, pele muito branca, parecia porcelana, se encontra vagando sozinha pelas ruas de Tóquio, chorando, como nunca tinha chorado antes, seu nome, Haruno Sakura, ela atualmente, trabalha como uma médica residente, em um hospital, mas é muito bem sucedida, pois seus pais tinham lhe deixado uma bela fortuna, e um grande empresa para administrar, e ela fazia isso, com muito êxito, mesmo sendo uma médica, era só um período, pois no outro tinha que cuidar da empresa, e como ela tinha ido parar ali?, simples, ela tinha conhecido Uchiha Sasuke um poderoso empresário que era concorrente da sua, e ela acabou se apaixonando por ele e quis ficar com ele de qualquer jeito, logo ele resolveu lhe dar uma chance, namoraram durante um certo tempo, por isso em uma noite, Sakura resolveu se entregar a ele, e durante certo tempo tudo foi maravilhoso, mas logo ela começou a se sentir mal e logo descobriu que estava grávida, ficou muito feliz, mas quando contou a Sasuke ele não teve a mesma reação e disse que ela deveria abortar, que ele não iria assumir, e que era melhor eles terminarem, ela se sentiu suja, como nunca o tinha enxergado assim antes, ela saiu de lá muito mal, e foi assim que foi parar naquele estado, andando pelas ruas sozinha, chorando, e logo não tardou se sentir mal.

**Its sad, but its true**

_É triste, mas é verdade_

**You've got your self to blame**

_Você se fez ser o culpado_

**And you (and you)**

_E você (E você)_

**Will never understand**

_Nunca irá entender_

**Don't try to talk me into it again**

_Não tente falar disso comigo de novo_

Sakura sabia que todo seu desespero estava lhe fazendo mal e consequentemente ao seu filho, e agora vendo que saia muito sangue de sua parte íntima inferior, se sentiu pior ainda, começou a se sentir fraca, mas teve forças para andar apressadamente, pela rua, procurando ajuda, mas tudo estava deserto e as lojas fechadas, não via ninguém e os carros não paravam, ela se sentiu mais fraca ainda e logo uma dor muito forte aguda, ela soltou um grito de desespero, pois mesmo que aquele ser que um dia ela amou não quisesse seu filho, ela o queria mais que tudo, e logo sentiu sua visão ficando turva e percebeu que estava ficando inconsciente, mas tentou se manter alerta e viu que tinha passos rápidos vindo em sua direção e sentiu certo alivio, pois talvez alguém pudesse lhe ajudar, mas e se fosse algum ladrão vendo ela naquele estado e quisesse lhe roubar algo, e pensando isso ela se sentiu pior que antes, e logo alguém parou ao seu lado e a colocou no colo, ela se sentiu aliviada e olhou para quem a estava salvando e viu que a pessoa tinha cabelos louros, e só foi isso que ela viu, pois se sentiu mais fraca ainda e tudo foi ficando escuro, mas antes de perder a consciência ela escutou. 

- Quem será você moça?

E antes de perder totalmente sua consciência, Sakura lhe respondeu.

- Sakura.

O homem olhou para a jovem e bela mulher que ele carregava e percebeu que ela já deveria Ter perdido muito sangue e agradeceu, por Ter chegado muito rápido ao hospital que tinha por perto.

- por favor, ela está passando muito mal, por favor ajude aqui.

Logo enfermeiros e médicos, a retiraram de seus braços e ele sentiu um aperto no coração, pois mesmo ela estando naquele estado e ele tendo apenas escutado sua voz uma vez, ele já se sentia muito ligado a ela, mesmo sem saber o porque, nunca tinha a visto em toda sua vida.

**I will believe it when I see it**

_Eu irei acreditar que quando eu vejo é  
_**With my own eyes, no more lies**

_Com meus próprios olhos não mais mentiras_  
**I will believe it**

_Eu irei acreditar que quando eu vejo é_  
**When I receive the love that makes me feel alive**

_Quando eu recebo o amor que me faz sentir viva_  
**I will believe it when I see it**

_Eu irei acreditar que quando eu vejo é_  
**With my own eyes, no more lies**

_Com meus próprios olhos não mais mentiras_

**I will believe it**

_Eu irei acreditar que quando eu vejo é_

**That I can feel your love so now i realize this is good bye**

_Que eu posso sentir seu amor então agora eu percebo que isso é adeus_

Flashback ON

- por favor Sasuke-kun, prometo te fazer feliz.

- Sabia que você é muito irritante.

- só uma chance.

- certo, mas se não for o que você espera, não reclame.

- AHHHHHHHH, OBRIGADA.

Sakura se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, tinha amigos ótimos, uma vida muito boa e agora a pessoa que ela mais deseja, pode ser melhor? Logo os dois se envolveram em um caloroso beijo e ao mesmo tempo tímido, mas logo eles foram aprofundando o beijo e Sasuke puxou Sakura pela sua cintura, e ela ficou bem mais perto dele, e ela o pegou pelo pescoço e logo eles iniciaram um beijo mais quente, muito mais, mas Sakura ainda não estava preparada ainda para isso, por isso com o último fio de consciência que tinha ela, ela empurrou Sasuke, ele ficou confuso.

- pensei que você queria.

- eu ainda não estou preparada para isso.

- hmm, bem então que tal irmos jantar.

- seria ótimo.

Flashback OFF

Sakura foi abrindo os olhos lentamente e percebeu que estava em um quarto de hospital, ela olhou desnorteada dentro do cômodo e percebeu um vulto, esse se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona meio de lado para ela. Ele tem um belo corpo, cabelos loiros curtos e uma franja curta, olhos azuis, e se encontrava olhando para o lado no exato momento.

- hmm.

- já acordou, então se sente melhor?

- pouco, mas aconteceu algo com...

- calma tente falar o menos possível, você e seu filho estão bem, talvez você tenha certas complicações durante a gravidez e o parto, mas nada que você e seu marido não possam superar.

- e-eu...

- não precisa falar nada. Sakura olhou para o olhar triste do homem ao seu lado e não soube porque, mas aquilo a atingiu, ele era um completo estranho, mas que fazia ela sentir o que ele sentia.

- qual seu nome?

- hmm, Deidara.

- só Deidara?

- Yoshi Deidara.

(N/a: pessoal desculpem mesmo, mas eu não sei de jeito nenhum o sobrenome do Deidara, por isso tive que inventar desculpem.)

- prazer, Haruno Sakura.

- prazer.

- HEY, espera eu me lembro, você não é aquele empresário e ator famoso, mas você tinha cabelos longos, desculpe, mas parecia mulher.

- você fala demais, para alguém que quase morreu.

- desculpe eu...

- sem problema, sim sou eu sim, mas de tanto me importunarem, inclusive meu empresário, dizendo que eu parecia mulher eu resolvi deixar o cabelo curto.

- continua muito bonito. Sakura murmurou bem baixinho esperando que ele não escutasse, mas ele escutou e tratou de disfarçar.

- bem, também ouvi falar de você, afinal sua empresa, é uma das mais poderosas e compete com a minha.

- ah é, nem me lembrava.

- então, desculpe, mas eu...

- sei que você quer saber o que eu fazia naquela rua deserta, e o que me fez ficar daquele jeito, mas não foi nada demais.

- hmm certo. Deidara, queria muito saber o que tinha acontecido a ela, mas não iria insistir, afinal porque ela diria mesmo, ele é só um estranho, para ela.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por tempo indeterminável, até que apareceu alguém que entrou de uma vez no quarto, ele tinha cabelos pretos, rebeldes, belo corpo, olhos ônix. Sakura ficou muito surpresa, afinal quem tinha o chamado, só podia ter sido Deidara ou o pessoal do hospital e isso ela descobriu logo.

- bem...

- fui eu que o chamei aqui, afinal você tinha sido a última pessoa para quem Sakura tinha ligado.

- hmm, Yoshi Deidara, é bem intrigante vê-lo aqui.

- Sasuke o que você faz aqui?

- bem me ligaram dizendo que você estava no hospital e eu vim assim que pude.

- certo e você ficou preocupado?, porque você veio afinal?

- se você não quer acreditar, não posso fazer nada.

- pode sim, ir embora.

- isso eu não faço, todo mundo quer saber como você está e...

- pronto viu que eu estou bem, então pode ir.

- você ainda não me falou se...

- eu perdi o bebê, nem precisa ficar aliviado, porque não, nós dois estamos ótimo, para seu azar, agora pode ir.

- o que foi que eu te fiz Sakura?

- me usou e depois que descobriu que eu estava grávida, não quis assumir, acha que foi pouco?

- Sakura um filho agora, só vai estragar nossas vidas e...

- ENTÃO QUE ESTRAGE A MINHA, NÃO ME IMPORTO, MAS PODE FICAR SOSSEGADO QUE NA SUA ELE NEM CHEGA PERTO, PRONTO AGORA DÁ PRA IR EMBORA.

- Sakura, eu...

- acho melhor você ir Uchiha, talvez piore o estado dela ficando aqui.

- humft, eu vou mas esse assunto não acabou, e...

- assim como nós terminamos, esse assunto morre aqui, agora pode ir.

Deidara fechou a porta assim que Sasuke saiu e observou o rosto vermelho e cheio de lágrimas de Sakura, e do nada, sentiu uma raiva muito grande de Sasuke, nem ele entendia, mas fazer alguém sofrer tudo isso, era algo imperdoável, e ele esperava que Sakura fosse feliz.

**Lets face it boy**

_Vamos encarar isso garoto  
_**It wasn't meant to be**

_Não era para ser  
_**You and me**

_Eu e você_

**Don'tyou understand**

_Você não entende?  
_**Don't try to talk me into it again**

_Não tente falar sobre isso comigo de novo  
_

Passaram-se 6 meses desde que tudo aconteceu, Sakura se encontrava em uma rua onde tinha praticamente só lojas de coisas para bebês, ela e seu marido, estavam olhando as coisas para o quarto em uma loja que tinha tudo que eles precisavam e ainda montava o quarto, eles tinham se casado a 3 meses, e não podiam estar mais felizes, e o engraçado é que tudo começou em uma rua deserta, quando ela passou mal e ele a ajudou, sim, ela tinha se casado com Deidara e não se arrependia de nada, e ela se sentia mais feliz impossível, afinal tudo o que ela sentia por Sasuke se transformou em indiferença no momento que conheceu Deidara, ela não sabia como explicar, mas desde o primeiro momento, ele tinha mexido profundamente com ela.

Sakura e Deidara, estavam olhando um berço muito bonito, branco com flores vermelhas contornado o berço, pois eles descobriram que será menina, Deidara ficou muito feliz mesmo, e Sakura ria sempre que ele a pegava e começava a beijar carinhosamente sua barriga, era uma sensação boa, ela se lembra que quando completara 4 meses de gravidez Sasuke tinha vindo falar com ela e para sua felicidade tinha sido a última.

Flashback ON

Sakura se arrumava, para ir com seus marido mais uma vez olhar um novo apartamento, afinal a família iria crescer, precisavam de um lugar maior, não que esse fosse pequeno, mas um lugar novo, faria bem a eles, ela já estava saindo, quando alguém toca a campainha, ela desce rapidamente para atender, e viu uma pessoa que desejou nunca mais ver, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- por favor.

Sasuke entrou no apartamento de Sakura e viu que tudo era bem organizado, mas tinham algumas caixas no canto, concerteza iriam se mudar.

- certo vou direto ao ponto.

- que seha rápido, pois tenho que encontrar com meu _marido._

- hmm, eu vim dizer que te amo, e pedir que você se separe dele e volte para min.

- O QUE?????

**I will believe it when I see it**

_Eu irei acreditar que quando eu vejo é  
_**With my own eyes, no more lies**

_Com meus próprios olhos não mais mentiras_  
**I will believe it**

_Eu irei acreditar que quando eu vejo é_  
**When I receive the love that makes me feel alive**

_Quando eu recebo o amor que me faz sentir viva_

Sakura ficou totalmente surpresa, mas logo se recompôs e olhou carinhosamente para Sasuke, foi até ele, tocou delicadamente em seu rosto, olhou para a janela viu que chovia, ela pegou sua mão e o guiou até a porta de sua casa, a abriu e o botou para fora.

- eu já desejei isso, mas foi a tanto tempo atrás, se lembra quando você me abandonou, pronto, desde daquele dia, tudo o que eu sinto, por você é indiferença e não largaria Deidara, por você nunca, eu o amo.

- você me ama Sakura eu tenho certeza.

- pense o que quiser, mas não se meta mais na minha vida, nem na dele, nem na nossa, entendeu Sasuke, pois estou perto de sentir desprezo por você, achou mesmo que eu voltaria para você?

- tenho certeza que você vai voltar.

- nunca, eu o amo, não escutou, eu não aprendi a ama-lo, nem nada, eu o amo com todas as minhas forças, desde do momento que eu o encarei, e ele sempre será único para min, entendeu?, isso Sasuke é um adeus, pois não quero pessoas na minha vida para atrasa-las.

- não!

- sim, considere isso um adeus, e não se preocupe eu contarei quem você é, mesmo que você não queira, agora ADEUS Sasuke, pois eu tenho que me encontrar com meu marido.

- humft.

Sakura o observou ir embora e não sentiu nada, apenas que um encosto tinha saído de sua vida, afinal era isso que ele era nada mais.

**I will believe it when I see it**

_Eu irei acreditar que quando eu vejo é_  
**With my own eyes, no more lies**

_Com meus próprios olhos não mais mentiras_

**I will believe it**

_Eu irei acreditar que quando eu vejo é_

**That I can feel your love so now i realize this is good bye**

_Que eu posso sentir seu amor então agora eu percebo que isso é adeus_

Flashback OFF

- Sakura-chan, o que você acha desta mochila.

- hmm não muito cheia de coisa, algo mais simples.

- que tal essa.

Deidara, mostrou uma mochila branca com rosa, em xadrez com algumas gravuras de flores vermelhas e uns desenhos de ursinho, tinha vários bolsos, mas pareciam imperceptíveis, com uma alça longa para levar de lado.

- AMEI, vamos levar essa, mas temos que ter outra de reserva, diferente claro.

- Hahaha, certo, vamos Sakura-chan.

- claro.

Eles saíram um pouco tarde da loja e seguiram caminho para sua nova casa, mas não perceberam que alguém os tinha visto. Sasuke observou eles irem embora e foi naquele instante ao ver o rosto de Sakura que ele percebeu que aquilo era um Adeus, não tinha mais volta.

**This is good bye  
**_Isso é um adeus_

**This is good bye  
**_Isso é um adeus_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

N/a: pessoal, mandem reviews, por favor, quero saber se vocês gostaram desse casal, porque talvez quem sabe no futuro, eu faça uma outra fanfic, com esse casal, mas dessa vez com continuação e se vocês quiserem uma continuação dessa fanfic, digam também, pois talvez eu faça, beijos.


End file.
